Crossing Paths
by Dina
Summary: TATE...Two married couples share the same problem, worries and much more pleasant things. It all starts with a kidnapping... Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

My stories always become so long but I'll try to keep it short and not so many details. I did quit writing and stop watching the show because it hurt so much ( NCIS season 3 has started here in Sweden) but night after night this story kept popping up in my head. It probably won't go away until I post it.

……………November 5th 2006………….

Mrs Diana Alexanderson thought about her unbelievable day. It had started of so well but ended really badly. She had got up in the morning and was enjoying that she had a day off. Her husband was coming home from France tomorrow. Still it wasn't a day off. It was Friday and she had a lot of work related things to do today. That's why she got up very early in the morning to finish them and so by early afternoon the last thing she would do was to go to the bank.

………….

Mrs Caitlin Dinozzo didn't feel so well but her new found friend completely understood how she felt because she felt the same. None of them understood how they had landed in this predicament. They had nothing in common they both thought but as time would reveal they had very much in common which in the end landed them in this situation.

…………….

Diana is 31 and has been married for less than six months. She has been with her husband nearly three years but they've been acquaintances for around 6 years.

She was the oldest out of five siblings and when she was 18 she won a lot of money on the lottery. She kept that a secret for everyone the first three years so she could do whatever she wanted with her money with having no questions asked. In the end she had to admit she had won some money but no one knew how much. Diana had always been grateful that the lottery company agreed to let her name be a secret. She had always been good with money and she had invested them wisely. When she was 25 she had a lot more money than she had when she won the lottery. She had started a company, a law firm and a charity organisation…

In her work life she was successful but she had only done those things so she could herself organise her time and life and not let a boss determine how much she worked and how she worked. Her goal in her life had always to have children and since she was 24 she had gone through several inseminations and later several in-vitro fertilisations but none had been successful. When she was 28 she had decided to move to San Francisco and start over there.

A guy who had been nice to go on two pity dates with her two years ago because he was friends with her best friend's husband suddenly suggested they could go to a concert just to mark their friendship wouldn't be lost because she moved. Out of those dates nothing came out of them except someone who liked to go to concerts with her when no one else wanted.

After that one concert he bought her an ice-cream and she never moved to San Francisco.

…………………….

Caitlin is 31 and has been married for less than six months. She has known him since they started to work together but have only been together for a year and a half but they knew immediately they were each other's soul mates. After one special attempted assassination of their lives and their boss' life everything changed.

Ever since that she had been happy. The terrorist who wanted to kill them got caught and everyone could go on with their lives.

Today her husband told her to go home early from work and that he could finish up her paperwork. She had thanked him and said goodbye to her co-workers. Her husband was going to be driven home by their friend Abby so she could take the car.

…………………

Daniel Alexanderson tried to get in touch with his wife the whole day but she didn't answer at home or at her cell. He got worried and called their friends and family who would contact him when they found her. He had his cell on all the time until he boarded the plane on Saturday because he hadn't heard anything. When he came home his brother and his wife's two sisters were in the apartment. Everyone had looked for her but she was nowhere to be found.

Diana was gone and then soon after that they reported her missing.

……………

When Tony came home his wife wasn't there. The car was outside their house and her bag in the sofa but she wasn't home. He wondered where she could be and searched both inside and outside the house before he started to call their friends. Later that night Kate was reported missing.

……………..

The police soon found out Daniel hadn't been so happy with Diana working so much and that he wanted to take some workload of her by taking over her job at her company but that hadn't happened because Diana didn't want that. She wanted to keep her work life separate from her personal life. They soon found out that in case they got divorced Daniel would get nothing and Diana had stated in her will he would also get nothing if she died. It seemed he had no reason to kill her. Then on Monday the police found out 10 million had been transferred to an account on the Cayman Island belonging to someone named Alex D. Daniels and after that no one could trace where the money had been transferred to because it was no longer at the Cayman account. In the phone records you could also see that Daniel had placed some calls to that bank on the Caymans the week he was in France.

Daniel was then thrown into jail. He protested and said he had been framed but no one at the police believed him. He said that Diana had agreed on letting him take over her job at her company which wasn't a big job since it meant only working one day per week with it but it meant he could take the other job he wanted which meant he could be more with his family because he could work less at the other job and he didn't care about that his salary was a bit lower. Diana had three jobs and with this solution it worked for everyone and Diana had realised it when he was in France. She had been taking it easy since she got pregnant and in the end someone had to do her job because things were piling up.

Daniel was quite lucky to have both sides of the family firmly believing him but he had never been in jail before and it immediately was taking its toll on him.

……………………..

Tony had been out of his mind since Kate disappeared. There were no signs of kidnapping and none of the neighbours had seen anything. The whole NCIS and the local police worked all weekend on the case but no one thought any longer her disappearance was work related. Kate's and Tony's car was searched for any evidence but nothing was found. On Monday the local police wanted to talk to Tony about some new leads they had got. When they led him out of the interrogation room he was handcuffed suspected to have something to do with Kate's disappearance. He protested and Gibbs strongly protested too.

The police had wondered how the car could be as clean as it was when they searched it. No hair was found in it from either Kate or Tony and they drove in it everyday. Tony knew how to make evidence disappear because of his work. It had also taken him some time to contact his friends to help him search for her. They didn't believe him when he said he had searched alone and was deeply concerned that something really bad had happened to her. But what in the end made them arrest him was that a police dog who had searched for Kate in the woods had found tire tracks matching their car's tire tracks along side a white clothe with some blood on it which matched Kate's DNA.

………………….Wednesday the 10th of November…………………

It was around 11pm and Gibbs waited for two persons to arrive. It had been a hectic day but the questions had only become more. He was now really deeply concerned over the two women. Where they still alive, because this clearly wasn't any longer an ordinary kidnapping. The money was already gone and no ransom would be asked for. Was this kidnapping a revenge thing? Revenge against whom? Against the women, the men or all of them? What was the connection between a rich New York couple and two NCIS agents?

………………………………..

_Flashback to the 5th of November_

Kate walked down the stairs and saw two beds and a woman sitting on one of them. She slowly walked up to the empty bed and looked up at the woman.

"Hi…I figured someone else would come." Diana told her.

"Have you been here long?"

"An hour tops. It was a long journey here. I live in New York."

"I live in Virginia. I'm Kate."

"I'm Diana. There is bathroom with a toilet, a shower and a sink here in the cellar. Even a little fridge and I think that is so they don't need to feed us so many times but there isn't so much food here or light." Diana said looking around the room which only had one lamp which lit up almost half of the room.

"Don't I know you?" Kate asked.

"I feel that I've met you too but I can't recall when…Anyway they gave us many baby magazines. They must know us really well since they know I'm pregnant." Diana explained to her. She thought more about if it could have been ten years ago they met.

"Are you pregnant too? I'm four months pregnant." Kate told her.

"Wow…Because I'm four months pregnant. The next thing you're going to say is that we got married the same month." Diana said a little surprised.

"I got married this year. June 6th." Kate further explained.

"OMG…Guess when I got married?" Diana asked shocked.

Kate immediately understood the answer.

_End of flashback_

……………………………………………

The two men exited the elevator at the same time and Gibbs watched them. He knew what they had been through and couldn't imagine how it would feel to be suspected of your pregnant wife's murder. He wondered why the kidnappers had sent a letter to FBI in Washington stating that the two woman had been kidnapped by the same people when the two men could have been sent to jail for the rest of their lives. To make them suffer even more?

…………..

The whole night the three men discussed the case. In the morning Daniel went to church and he had asked if Tony wanted to come. Reluctantly he had said yes just because he hoped that unknowingly Daniel might know something which could lead them to the kidnappers.

"I have a feeling I've met you a long time ago. Maybe ten or fifteen years ago." Daniel said to Tony.

"I often remember people I've met and I have the same feeling. We must find out what that is. It can be why they got kidnapped." Tony stated.


	2. Chapter 2

………………

Daniel and Tony came back to NCIS after church. They had just been gone around 45 minutes but those 45 minutes had been more rewarding than the first few hours they had spent together. Some tension had gone away and they felt a bit more comfortable with each other. They were in the same boat now.

"So how did it go and where were you? You can't just leave like that!" Gibbs said to them. He wanted to keep an eye on them in fear of them doing something stupid which could cost their wives lives.

"Danny wanted to go to church to clear his mind and I followed." Tony stated.

"Just tell me before any of you go anywhere." Gibbs demanded.

"I just thought that Di wanted me to go there to feel better. I'm not religious but I just felt the need to go to a calm place like a church."

"So your wife is religious?" Gibbs asked. He thought it was good if he knew as much as possible about her.

"Not really but she believes in her own way, more than me anyway." Daniel answered.

"Danny why don't we try to find out more about what we talked about?" Tony suggested.

"So we're on first name basis here or even nick name basis?" McGee wondered.

"It turns out we know each other or at least we think so." Danny quickly answered.

"We just have to remember from when and where because we think that'll help us find them." Tony continued.

Gibbs reacted strongly to the news. This was the first thing he had heard about a possible connection between both couples. That both the men and females were the same ages, got married at the same day this year and both women were as far a long in their pregnancies were just co-incidents to him but this news showed that they finally might have something to go on.

"I'm so sure that they did dig in our garbage. Kate cut herself two weeks ago with a knife and we threw away the cloth she wrapped around her finger and it must be the one which was found in the woods. I wasn't home when it happened so I didn't know how the cloth looked like but that is the only explanation I can find and after hearing everything from Danny it seems so much likely it is the truth. They framed us just to get enough time to do something. Let the attention get away from them so they could work with no pressure." Tony told everyone.

…………….. At the same time………….

"It must be early morning now." Kate said to Diana.

"I'm so tired and there isn't much food left. I just hope they'll give us more but we haven't seen them since we got here." Diana stated worried.

"I know. We'll have to use them well. If we weren't pregnant than I know we could eat a lot less but now we're forced to eat and they know it." Kate said being so angry at their kidnappers.

"If I wasn't rich I know we wouldn't be here. They already got the money so I don't understand why we're still alive. Do they want to starve us to death? Do they want more money?" Diana rhetorically asked.

"It isn't because of you it is rather because of us." Kate replied.

"We've talked for days and still can't remember how we know each other so I'm starting to wonder if we have met at all. Was it something we did separately which is causing all of this?" Diana once again asked. They had been over this a few times already.

"I still think we've met. We didn't go to the same college, live in the same city or visited the same places at the same time but still we've met. Maybe we met when I've been in New York or you in Washington even if it seems unlikely but we've been over that too. We haven't met since I started at NCIS that I know." Kate continued.

"Maybe it was through a case I've worked with but I often have civil cases not criminal." Diana told her.

"We better give up because this is making us more tired." Kate said as she lay down on her bed again.

"I once dreamed about becoming a dancer but I broke my foot when I was 12 and it never fully recovered. Then I was just good at school and became a lawyer. I bought a little existing law firm so I could work whenever I wanted to because I already had the company and my charity to think about."

"I once had a concussion when I was 12. I was in the hospital but it wasn't in New York. It wasn't until I was just 18 that I knew what I wanted to be. I visited a college in Boston to see how it would be like and all I could think about was how I disliked it and wanted to become a FBI agent…" Then Kate eyes lit up and she remembered. She didn't notice when Diana started to talk.

"I visited a college in Boston and all I could think about was how I didn't want to leave New York. It was before I won the money. I met a girl who didn't want to be there either. Her name was Caitlin…" Then Diana remembered that Kate's real name was Caitlin.

"It was you!" both said at the same time.

"What has that experience to do with this?" Diana asked but both wondered about this.

"We both wanted to work with the law but difference sides of it. I remember that we both went to a party there but I can't remember much about it." Kate continued.

"Then we said goodbye and ended up here. It must be something else." Diana said.

"What could it be?"

"I know it's my fault…I didn't want to say it before but at the start of this year my charity gave money to an organisation which funded terrorists through a man who took money from the charity organisation he worked at. My charity organisation found out and stripped all the funds to the organisation and reported it to the police. It was through the police we found out he was a terrorist. Maybe NCIS worked on the case but it wasn't something I knew about." Diana said to her.

"I don't remember such a case but maybe we had that case. I'm just too hungry and tired to think straight." Kate told her. Then she touched her belly and hoped her baby was still alive.

"Me too." Diana said doing the same.

……………………….A few hours later………….

"Boss, you should get some sleep." Tony told him.

"We just found out about the case Mrs Alexanderson and Kate were involved with. We can't rest."

"There are plenty of others working on it so if you sleep for an hour it won't hurt and we'll wake you up when we find out something important." Tony stated.

"I'm still sure it isn't why they were kidnapped." Danny said to them.

"You're not a detective. We know the best." Tony snapped at him but regretted it immediately and Daniel saw that so he didn't say anything about it. They were both exhausted.

"My cousin knew an Anthony who partied a lot during college but always wanted to become a cop. I met him a few times since they went to the same college but I can't recall how he looked like. Could it be you?" Danny asked.

"Did he have a nick name?" Tony asked.

"He did…Around the clock Tony but it was shorted to…"

"AT which stood for around and Tony…We did know each other…"Tony said surprised.

"My cousin is Greg Fields. Actually he works in Washington now."

"He was my room mate but I wasn't in my room so much."

"I don't remember that he was your room mate. I only remember how dedicated you were to becoming a cop and partying. I went to a party with you and it ended up with someone being shot. I never saw you again." Danny continued.

"A drunken guy wanted to kill himself and talked him out of it when he changed his mind again. I tried to stop him and we struggled and he shot himself in the stomach but he fully recovered. After that I didn't party as much but I still partied but became more dedicated to become a cop." Tony told him.

"It made me want to have a safe job. I never thanked you for changing my mind about becoming a police man. That's why I visited my cousin so much because you knew so much about it and you liked to party. Seeing what happened changed my life."

"You saw it? I didn't know that."

"I've never told anyone about it because I didn't want to get involved. There were plenty of other witnesses there so one less wouldn't hurt. Do you know what happened to the guy? Is he doing alright?" Daniel asked.

"He changed his major and became a doctor. I don't think he is after us…Are you sure we haven't met after that? Have you ever been to Baltimore?" Tony said to him.

"I have. Greg lived there until he moved to Washington last year. My car got stolen there once and I reported it. It was later used in a robbery before it got burned up. My description of one of the men who took my car helped them get the robbers but that was years ago." Daniel said a bit shocked.

"I lost contact with Greg years ago so I didn't know that." Tony stated a bit shocked.

"I bet that Tony was the one investigating the crime. There are so many co-incidents in this case that I'm not surprised if we'll find some more like those who stole your car is taking revenge on you and the investigator. People learn a lot when they're in prison." Gibbs said to them.


	3. Chapter 3

………..A few hours later……….

It was still Wednesday but 1.17 PM…Everyone was exhausted and nothing new had come up. Everyone had been sent home an hour ago so they could be fresh tomorrow morning. Those who didn't want to go were forced to go and in the end only Gibbs, Daniel and Anthony were left at the office.

"Shall we go over everything again? Maybe we need another five minute break?" Daniel suggested.

"Danny…" Tony said before Gibbs interrupted him.

"What I said applies to you too. You're going home to get some sleep. The police or the FBI will call if anything happens. We can't think straight because we're too tired and that isn't helping them. They need us to be at our best right now and you clearly aren't."

"So where is the nearest hotel?" Daniel asked.

"Danny, you're staying with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight and I have a good guest room." Tony quickly said to him. Tony had a feeling every word which came out of his mouth was important and he didn't want to miss one of them. Time was surely running out and he didn't want it to be his fault that they died because he wasn't paying attention.

"You don't need to. I can pay for a hotel room." Danny slightly protested but he rather stays with someone he slightly knew then all alone at the moment. He kept wondering what would happen if was left alone. Would he go insane or also get kidnapped? Would he do something stupid which made things so much worse? Somehow he thought that around Tony and Gibbs he could think much better than if he was alone. They had the same goal and fighting for it became much easier when others were doing it too.

……..At the Dinozzo house………….

"So which room is mine?" Daniel asked.

"The one next ours…There's a lot of stuff there but not on and around the bed." Tony said with a low voice when Daniel opened the door.

Daniel saw baby things in the room. Blue, green, white, yellow and pink baby things…

"Di…I mean Diana never bought any stuff because she was so worried about something happening to the baby. She had tried for so long and the doctor said that it was impossible for her to have kids but they never found anything wrong with her. Then she met me and she got pregnant. It's as if it was faith. She could only get pregnant with the right man which was me. We were both so happy and my joy was so big that I bought so much stuff and planned so much for our baby…Diana always expects the unexpected and understands my crazy ways so she didn't say it bothered her but deep down inside I knew it did. She has a big imagination and always thinks about the things which are most likely never going to happen. How many 20 year olds write a will and sets up trust funds for her family in case she dies? I always said that she could be a great writer because her stories always get a new twist which no one ever expects. I swear that if I didn't know this was real I would have thought I was reading one of her stories…I'm sorry I'm just rambling nonsense." Daniel said to him.

Tony thought about what Daniel said and what he thought about not so long ago at NCIS.

"These stories you talk about…What are they about? Who have read them and can I read them?" Tony asked wondering if that would give them clues.

"A few are on the internet and others saved in our home computer. Lately she hasn't had time to write but when she comes up with a genius scene she tells me and knowing someone listens and gives feedback is enough for her." Daniel further explained.

"When did she write her last one and are any of them about kidnapping?" Tony continued asking.

"I think she finished her last one in the beginning of the year. I can show you the ones which are on the net and get my family to go home and send us the other ones which are saved on the computer but I think we need to get some sleep now. Not everything she does can be involved in this kidnapping." Daniel said to him wondering what Tony was thinking.

"No but we can't leave something out. Goodnight." Tony said before going straight to his room.

……………

As soon as both hit their beds they fell asleep and it was much needed for both of them.

It was the same for Gibbs.

Two others who were tired of sleeping because it was the only thing they did except for talking, were two women trapped in a cellar.

………………

"Get up…Take of your shirts…You're being filmed for something special. You're going to write a letter too. Just write of what is written on this paper. Sign it with your names and I want you to write half each so they can see both wrote it. When we come back we want the letter written, signed and you two without you shirts. Your bellies must be shown." One man said to them while standing on the stairs. Two other men were behind him but with the little light they had they couldn't see their faces.

"Give us some food, please." Diana begged and Kate took her arm to show that it was a wrong move. She knew this was the wrong thing to do in a hostage situation.

"You got water. Isn't that enough?" one of the men asked.

Diana looked at Kate and Kate looked back at her. What would they say?

"No, it isn't…We'll see you soon." Kate replied and then the men hurried out leaving the things on the stairs. She said it in a calm way.

"I'm sorry…We both are so hungry and we need the food…I had to ask." Diana apologized.

"Don't be…I understand…Let's just do as they say for now." Kate went up and picked up the papers and pen.

"We should send a secret code with the letter." Diana suggested.

"They'll see it and we only got a pen. We can't actually mark the letters." Kate said not understanding what she meant.

"Yes we can…First we write the whole letter and then I check my part. I'll put an extra dot on the letters which will be in the secret message and they'll just think that is where the pen stopped. You'll do the same on your part. If our husbands are smart which I think they are then they'll see our handwriting isn't usual." Diana explained to her.

"If they don't see it then I know Abby will but it can take them a long time before seeing it." Kate told her.

"I want meet your Abby. She seems fascinating." Diana said with a smile. She had heard a lot about Abby, Tony and the rest over the last few days.

Then they went to work.

…………Thursday the 11th 7.45 AM…………

"Welcome back…I got a bit worried that you wouldn't come…What have you been up to?" Gibbs asked when Tony and Daniel came to the office.

"Checking dead ends and sleeping…We'll fill you in later…Should I say boss? Tony suggested that." Daniel said to Gibbs. They had slept a lot but also talked a lot. Talked more than they ever expected.

"Boss if fine…I'm glad you came because the reception just called and said we got a delivery. It's urgent they said. I sent McGee to pick it up and he'll be back shortly." Gibbs told them.

A minute later McGee had come back.

"Maybe we should open it in the lab just in case." McGee suggested.

Gibbs nodded and all four of them went to Abby. Tony filled Gibbs in on what they had done last night which in the end seemed like dead ends. Gibbs still thought it was important knowledge and he wanted to find out more later.

They found a letter and a DVD in the package. Abby put the DVD in the computer after searching for fingerprints on it.

…………….

"First you see two bellies with two babies in it." A voice which had clearly been altered in a computer said. They could see the women standing there only in their bras.

Then the next image came and the women had their shirts on again. The camera then zoomed in on their faces. Everyone could see their pain even if they were really calm.

"Then the two babies were no more." The voice said.

Two shots were heard and the next image they saw were them lying on the floor with blood around them. Both Kate and Diana had their hands on their bellies.

"That's hell for you." The voice said and the film ended.

"There were so many separate sequences…It could be a trick filming and why now and not several days ago?" Daniel said in denial.

"Check the letter…Please read it…" Tony begged because his mind didn't want to believe what he saw just as much as Daniel didn't want to believe it.

…………

The letter was short with only ten lines which really didn't say much. It stated that they were kidnapped and the DVD would show it all. Nothing important did it tell them. The sadness became quite overwhelming in the room and Gibbs didn't know what to do.

"They know us very well and from what you've told me they don't come up with their ideas themselves but rather steal them. The place where they are must have something to do with someone's life. I want to find out any property you have been at, bought, rented or something like that…Maybe someone in your families have been at that place before or something else. Diana owns a lot and has her company or charity been involved with something which can help us…Everyone should be working at that while Daniel and Tony stay here in the lab with Abby."

"Why here? I want to be out there!" Tony protested.

"This is all we got and as hurtful as it is you two alongside Abby are the best ones to analyse them. Kate and Diana are imaginative as you say so show me how imaginative they are. Tony I know you've thought her some thingsand she has thought you some things over the years so we really need to use that knowledge now. See if she wrote something or did something on the tape which only you would understand." Gibbs asked him. He knew that Tony would also notice everything he had thought them.

"Yes, boss." Daniel said.

"Yes, boss." Tony then said too.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if my chapters seem confusing. It's an ongoing thing with me I guess since I always get that comment in my stories. I try not to write confusing but maybe it is because I do see the whole story in my head it isn't confusing to me but confusing for you. This time I try to minimize the details because it makes my story so long and I don't think it's the best way to reach your readers at least not in this story. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad, so I thank everyone who took time to write them and a big thank you to them who read this story.

Since it is chapter 4 there isn't much left of this story so let's see if some answers will be found in this chapter.

……………….With Kate and Diana………

It was early Friday morning and the women were still shook up over what had happened to them. They were also shocked that they were still alive. After the film was made food was given to them but they heard nothing about if they would come back at all especially since they now knew everyone thought they were dead. Their lives were the last thing they thought about because they were worried that their babies were no longer alive. Being shot at with a BB gun so that fake blood could be shown had become too much for both of them but Diana didn't say a thing the first few hours after it happened. She had a big bruise on her stomach and feared the worst. Kate really felt for her and felt bad over not feeling as sick as Diana which could indicate something was wrong. Although she thought it also could be all the emotional stress which was showing its symptoms. The more she worried about Diana's baby the more worried she got about her own baby. Kate took up her shirt and looked at her bruise.

"Caitlin…Do you think we lost our children?" Diana asked her.

"I don't know…I don't want to think about it." Kate said while shaking her head.

"I think I know where we are…I don't understand why I didn't figure it our earlier but the knowledge won't help us since we can't communicate with anyone."

"How do you know where we are? You said you were blindfolded and wore ear protection just like me."

"You've told me everything you remember from when they took you and you came here. I don't remember so much and you told me that through how they spoke to us when they filmed us, the magazines and how we got kidnapped it is clear that they think the best way to get away with this is to not make anyone suspicious…" Diana said before she took a break. She didn't feel so well.

"Therefore if they did something we would do no one would know we're kidnapped and they knew NCIS wouldn't go public with our kidnapping in case some terrorists would do something crazy if they were chased."

"I own this house…I bought ten houses across the country to restore and to give poor families the chance of a real vacation so they could get their strength and life will back. I've never been to any of them and don't know where they are in the country but my charity did buy them. It was a few years ago I did this but no one who lives next to these houses would think it's strange if some unknown people keep on coming and going."

"I'm sorry but this seems like the worst vacation ever…" Kate told her.

They both smiled a little. It wasn't the right moment to laugh.

"Too bad we didn't know that before we wrote the letter." Kate sighed.

…………At NCIS…………

"I've looked at the DVD and letter many times. I haven't changed my conclusion of the DVD. It seems like real blood and they put on a sound effect to make the gun shots sound much louder. I try to make the footage lighter but it was really dark in the room. On the other hand I think the letter gave me more information. None of you think they come up with the text themselves so they were told to write that. I also see that it seems some letters in the words have been written through twice. Maybe that is because of a bad pen and poor lighting. I took out those letters to see if there was a secret message somehow in the message. I made some words out of half of the letters but maybe I'm trying to hard and I'm seeing things which aren't there." Abby told Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Daniel.

"Show the letter on the big screen again." Daniel demanded. Abby had a big TV where she could show the evidence up close.

"Do you see anything?" Gibbs wondered.

"It isn't letters marked twice but the letters marked with a little dot in the end…It's from her story "Dotted Words"… It's the only story where she scanned in her handwriting to make a point but I didn't find out who was the murderer until the end. The murderer was a chair not a person. Everyone knew it was the chair which had killed the person but they thought someone struck the victim with it not that it fell down on him…" Daniel explained.

"You didn't tell me about it." Tony said to him thinking about how genius the story sounded.

"Why was it called "Dotted Words" ?" McGee wondered.

"The one who hid the body always dotted some letters in her words and she didn't get caught until a forensic specialist noticed it…Diana's computer crashed so the story got lost but I did read it. I guess the forensic specialist got a name. Abby." Daniel said happy.

"Hopefully it can narrow down the list of buildings we have." Gibbs told them.

……………A few hours later……….

Daniel and Tony sat in the car ready for what would happen any second now. They weren't allowed to be there but they didn't care.

"There is so much I want to say but I can not come up with the right words. We share the same pain, worry and anxiety. I just hope it will stop now. I can't take it anymore. I hope we'll stay in contact." Daniel said to him. It sounded strange but it was all he managed to say now.

"We'll always be friends just like our wives will be." Tony said before he stepped out of the car.

……………………

A house was stormed…A cellar was found…Two beds were found and they were empty.

A TV stood in the cellar with a note on it. Turn me on. One of the FBI agents got the permission to turn it on. When they did that they could only see a black screen. Everyone wondered what is what all about but then they heard a voice.

"At this internet address you can see their slow death. It's up to you to guess if it is live or not. Did they die at the shooting and am I just playing with you?" the voice said before the internet address was shown. Quickly a few of them wrote it down before it disappeared.

"And if they didn't die then I can say that they will die now because by turning on the TV you cut the air supply in the room which they were or are held. It's like that episode of CSI…This room will now explode in 20 seconds…I hope it is enough time to get everyone out of here."

……………………………………

FF is going to update their system so you'll probably have to wait until next year for the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

……………………

Everyone ran as fast as they could from the cellar. They didn't want to risk their lives even though important evidence would be lost. When everyone had left the house no explosion had been heard. Were the kidnappers only fooling them? The seconds which passed by seemed like hours but in the end they heard a small explosion like only the TV exploding. The frustration became bigger when they had to get the all clear from the bomb squad before they could enter the house again. It could take hours if they were unlucky. They knew they didn't have that much time on their hands. It was a race against the clock which it seemed like they were losing. They were rather chasing than looking for them. The kidnappers never wanted Caitlin and Diana to be found which became so much clearer after this fiasco. They had been so close but still so far away. Everyone was sure that at some point the women had been in that cellar and the kidnappers had found out they were on to them.

"They aren't here. We shouldn't be waiting for the bomb squad." Daniel said really frustrated.

"We're running out of leads…What's in that house and the website are our best chances to find them right now." Gibbs urged. He was just as frustrated, mad and miserable as Anthony and Daniel but he tried his best to focus on his goal which was to find them soon. He just hoped he would find them alive not dead.

"They are just playing with us…Wanting us to find them dead…I'm not waiting until that moment because I know they're alive. I can feel it. My wife isn't dead!" Daniel said before taking off. Tony ran after him and managed to grab him and stop him.

"Wait…I don't want to find Diana and tell her that her husband died in the search for her. She would never get over it. Do you want that on your conscience?" Tony asked him. He had thought about doing the same but Gibbs and Abby had talked him out of it.

"You are just trying to talk me out of it. You aren't doing a good job in finding them. It's clear they are somewhere connected to Di. I'll search every house she has wanted to buy until I find her." Daniel said trying to get out of Tony's grip but Tony just put his arms around him so he wouldn't run away. Daniel couldn't strict straight and couldn't remember half of which just came out of his mouth but he knew he wanted to run and get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'll search until I find her…I'll search…" Daniel yelled as Tony accidentally dragged him down to the ground just to keep him still. Daniel started to cry and Tony couldn't help but to shed some tears too.

Gibbs walked up to them but didn't say a thing because it would do no use. He just observed thinking that this was what they needed right now. To release all bottled up feelings.

When they came there everyone saw them as two NCIS agents doing their job even though one wasn't a NCIS agent and the other one was off duty…Now everyone saw two destroyed husbands sitting on the ground not knowing if they'll ever be able to pick up the pieces of their lives without their wives…

"I'll search every house she…ever wanted to buy…" Daniel said again when he looked at Tony and Gibbs.

"Danny…I'll search with you." Tony said but meaning he would do that together with the police.

"You're on to something…Every house she wanted to buy…It isn't every house her charity or company wanted to buy but every house Diana wanted…" Gibbs said as like he knew exactly where they were. He had to think straight for all three of them at the moment.

"She never wanted to buy a house…"Daniel answered after a while. He had to calm himself down and Tony had to do that too.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked as Tony loosened his grip around Daniel.

"The day she had a child she would start her search for a house to stay at during the summers and maybe winter holidays. Trust me, I know my wife and she wouldn't dare start the search now. Not until the baby is born…She had tried for so long and had given up trying when we started to date. She is so afraid of something going wrong that she never becomes happy about something until it is really finished or there. Getting pregnant isn't the finish line it is holding the baby which is." Daniel answered after a while. He thought everyone thought it didn't seem much when telling everyone this but he had shared something very personal about his wife. He didn't know if Diana would approve of it and it took a lot of emotional strength to tell unknown people about it.

"Did Kate ever speak about a special house?" Gibbs asked Tony.

Tony thought long and hard while sitting on the ground next to Daniel. Gibbs still stood at the same place not moving a feet.

"Soon after Kate found out she was pregnant she once told me about someone she met a long time ago who said that if she ever had a child she would find a house which went through both winter and summer…I can't remember more but it sounded like lullaby when she said it to me." Tony said to them.

"A house which had seen both white and green…A baby will never cry where this house will lie…I can't remember if there were anymore." Daniel continued.

"That's it…You know it…How?" Tony said very confused.

"They know each other…That's the explanation. Do any of you know where it is?" Gibbs said before any of them could say anything. Coming to that conclusion was easy and not far fetched during these circumstances. So far everything which had happened led to that conclusion.

"It's a dream house which doesn't exist." Daniel told them.

"Danny…Please think…Where would she put this dream house? Has she written about it? Told anyone else about it?" Tony asked but rather pleaded.

"Maybe her sisters but I doubt that…Like her stories they are a well kept secret until they're finished." Daniel explained. Everyone knew now what he meant by finished. When she held her baby the lullaby was truly finished.

"Then why did she tell Kate?" Tony wondered. The questions in his head about how the two women got to know each other became more. He had never met Diana but he was comforted by the though she was there with Kate after hearing everything about Diana the last few days from Daniel.

"Faith maybe…" Daniel suggested.

"I know you two already know the answer but the light hasn't turned on yet in your heads…The place where she met Kate…Do you know when she came up with the lullaby?" Gibbs asked Daniel.

"That story I've heard a million times. When she was 17 but the year when she would become 18. Before she won the money. It was when she went to Boston to check out a college. She came up with it there and she sang it so many times until it became perfect. Someone she met there helped her with it. Could it have been Kate?" Daniel wondered.

"I don't know…she checked a lot of colleges but it seems possible…" Tony said to him. He hoped so much that they were still alive and in Boston. If it was Kate Diana had met all those years ago then he hoped he could rescue them soon.

"If she checked out a house in Boston surely someone would know." Gibbs then said.

"Isn't there a Boston house on the charity list?" Daniel wondered.

Gibbs went back to his car to look at the list but no Boston house was on it. Then he called the charity organisation and they got back to him saying they found some big payments had gone to Boston over the last year but no one had bothered to check what it was for since it only said housing next to them on the computer which was a word they used for the summer homes but since if wasn't on the official list of summer homes they didn't know about it…The charity said they would call him back soon with more information. Gibbs suggested that maybe they had been hacked.

Gibbs told Tony and Daniel what he knew and they awaited the call.

Gibbs cell rang and they told him Mrs Alexanderson had strictly forbidden them to buy a house in Boston and they didn't understand how and why payments during a year had gone to Boston. After a bit of digging by the charity they gave him the address of the house in question.

………….In a truck……….

Kate and Diana lay in the truck and they had been told they were going to their final destination which they thought only could mean one thing. They had been blindfolded and tied up but Kate had during the bumpy ride pressed the ropes she was tied up with against some metal in the truck which after a long time had worn down the ropes so she could free herself and Diana.

"Caitlin…You're a great person and I wish we could have become friends and talked a lot more." Diana thanked her for untying her.

"We're already friends. We have plenty of time to talk before we get there. Tell each other all the things which have happened in our lives like…Do you want to hear how Tony proposed to me?" Kate suggested because she wanted them to only talk about great things not sad upcoming things.

"Yes, and then I can tell you how Daniel proposed to me…Maybe we can talk about our old memories from Boston…I still remember the lullaby we came up with. I planned on singing it for my baby." Diana told her.

"You can still sing it for your baby because we aren't going to die…And I only helped you with your lullaby…It isn't our lullaby…Why don't we sing it for our babies before we start telling each other how we got proposed to." Kate suggested.

_A shiny house in the summer_

_Is a shiny house in the winter_

_It sees both white and green_

_Always sunshine is seen_

_A baby will never cryyyyyy _

_Where this house lies_

_A baby will never cryyyyyy_

_When she closes her eyes_

Kate and Diana only managed to sing it once together but it sounded heavenly.

The truck had stopped and terrified but also strengthened they saw how the doors opened.

"We're here. Hurry up and get out. I can't wait to get rid of you." A man yelled harshly. He didn't even look in so they wondered if he had forgotten they were tied up even they weren't now.

Kate whispered to Diana that this was their only chance of getting away but she asked Diana if it was too risky since they didn't know how many they were. Diana said it was too risky but if one survived it was great so she could try. Kate then whispered back saying that there also was a chance they wouldn't kill them since they could have done it at the beginning but never did. The kidnappers were very unpredictable. Diana said that was true but they had to make a quick decision.

They whispered some more and a decision was made.

The man opened the doors some more and he saw they weren't tied up anymore.

"I don't care if you got free because we have the weapons and you don't." the man yelled at them.

…………….Back with NCIS……….

NCIS had logged in at the web address since they had left the house but the screen was dark and they couldn't see or hear anything. It was like no one was there. They wondered if it meant there were two dead bodies lying there. NCIS had alerted the Boston police but everyone wondered if they would get there on time. Meanwhile they could only watch on the screen and hope for the best. It wasn't all they did because they were also headed to Boston.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I suck at writing songs so the lullaby isn't good but I came up with it. Guilty as charged.

I hope it wasn't too messy and that you could understand it.

I'm glad FF got updated so fast because it meant I could post this earlier than expected.

I hope you enjoyed it. You probably have a lot of questions like will they ever see something on the screen and what kind of plan did Caitlin and Diana come up with.


	6. Chapter 6

………………………….

McGee, Gibbs, Tony and Danny drove as fast as they could to Boston but it would take a few hours. They were halfway there when Gibbs got a phone call. It was the Boston police who said they hadn't found anyone in the house but the house was in a beg mess. As far as they knew the house was own by the charity according to official records. Gibbs thanked them for the information but he wasn't so happy about telling the others what they said.

"So who was it?" Tony asked.

"The Boston police. No one was in the house and the charity does own the house. I suspect someone who works in the charity did a good cover up the last year and a half. If we find that person then we'll find them." Gibbs said hopeful.

"So we're going to New York then?" Daniel asked.

"No, we're still headed to Boston…Others can check out the charity…I'm going to call them right away." Gibbs said. He was glad he could make another call. He hated being stuck in an investigation.

Everyone anxiously awaited the outcome of his call.

"McGee, stop at the nearest gas station. We need to fill up with some gas and food." Daniel asked him.

"We can't stop now." Tony said.

"Either we stop on the freeway or at a gas station." Daniel said looking at the meter.

"We don't need to stop now." Tony said again. Tony and Daniel sat in the backseat together. The looks they shared didn't seem so pleasant. McGee and Gibbs sat in the front and tried to ignore them because they hoped they would come to their senses.

"We can make a quick stop. You know we won't get there with the amount of gas we have now." Daniel said to Tony.

"We can stop when we're a little closer to Boston or even in Boston. I don't care what you do when we're in Boston but until we're there we shouldn't waste time!" Tony said a bit angry.

"You're accusing me of wasting time…I want to get there as soon as possible too but I'm being realistic…Something you're not…Stop acting like an agent and act like a real worried husband!" Daniel said to him quite upset.

"So you think I'm not worried and doesn't care…Wait a minute!" Tony said angry and the tension between them was very big.

"Now you two stop it. We're going to find them and it doesn't help if you two are arguing. McGee is doing a better job than you two and I only need helpful people in the car." Gibbs yelled at them while he was talking on the phone. He had heard every single word of what they had said because they were so loud. He was in a middle of a phone call and they didn't care. He was so angry at them and he couldn't help but to yell at them in a very harsh way.

They became quiet and McGee started to look for a sign for a gas station.

A few minutes went by and Gibbs' call finished.

"The New York police are investigating the charity. They'll get the insider. Meanwhile some of the staff is staying late to search through the archives with the police and so far they've found 2 million dollars have gone to a housing project in Boston but it can be a lot more. The house cost 500,000 dollars and the other payments went to renovations of it according to the papers they've found but that can be just a label for something else. The strange part is that a deed on a Boston warehouse also showed up in the Boston house. A copy of the same deed was found in the charity's office. The money has been used to buy a warehouse. The charity doesn't own warehouses. The man who has the office where all of this information was found in has gone missing. It seems he left his job in a hurry this afternoon." Gibbs explained to them.

"They found out this in just a few hours? Why now and not before?" Daniel asked.

"Things go fast with phones, the internet and the right leads. Don't they McGee?" Gibbs said but he knew he didn't need to get his statement validated by him but asked McGee just to get Daniel and Tony to focus. Gibbs didn't want them fight again.

"Yes, boss…" McGee said while he slowly drove in to a gas station.

"How far away from Boston are we now?" Tony asked.

"About an hour." McGee answered.

………………….Outside the truck………………

"Now you're going into a room. Smile when you enter it." One of the men said. There were five men surrounding them and it made it virtually impossible for them to escape. Their plan didn't work. The two women were escorted into the room and then door shut.

"It's very cold in here. Hard to breathe too." Diana said to Kate.

"It's around freezing point. They want us to die a slow and painful death even though with the low air supply it may go quick." Kate stated.

"Then we can at least tell each other how they proposed to us…" Diana said to Kate.

Then they heard the door open again.

"We have some unfinished business. Come with me."

………………………………

The computer had been on during the whole ride but now everyone was eating at the restaurant near the gas station. They just finished and Daniel was paying their bill while Tony was at the restroom and the others were waiting for them. Gibbs phone then rang. He talked quickly and McGee ran back to the car. Tony and Daniel saw that and hurried to Gibbs to ask what was happening. Gibbs explained to them while they quickly hurried to the car.

"They aren't there now but the Boston police sent me a copy of the last couple of minutes. We better look at it." McGee said to them when they entered the vehicle.

Everyone was glad to see them but still they didn't now if it was old which meant they could be dead. Then McGee put on the live video on the screen but it was black once again. Their car drove away. They weren't far from the outskirts of Boston when they heard a door open. It came from the computer. Just as shocked as they were when they saw the first clip as shocked they were when they saw Kate and Diana sitting there not looking like they were in a bad condition or worried that they would die soon.

"Why are they talking when they are using up more oxygen that way?" Daniel asked frustrated.

"So they don't go crazy…They want to be calm and not hyperventilate." Tony quickly answered. It was something they all had learned through their training.

…………..Back in the warehouse……..

"I'll start then…I am a modest person but I always thought Daniel would ignore that when he proposed to me. He likes extravagant things when it comes to something special. Do you want to hear the long version or short one? I'm always very detailed when I usually tell stories." Diana asked her.

"Long one I guess."

"I'll try to not to make it too long…I had promised to not work pass 5 pm anymore but it turned out to a hard promise to keep. We've talked for a while about commitment and having children and what changes we would have to do in our lives if we wanted our relationship to keep on working. Daniel was so good in coming up ways how we could juggle work, family and friends and still be happy. He had only one job and I had three which meant more sacrificing from my part than his. Daniel always said that I'm the boss in every job I have so it shouldn't be so hard for me to do the right thing. Still I came home around 7 pm that day and I was both mad at him and myself for that. I want to marry him and can't even get myself to say no to working passed five and committing to our relationship. I felt we would have an argument when I came home so I went straight to our bedroom, shut the door hard, getting changed without saying a word to him." Diana said before taking a break. It was getting a bit hard talking so much.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine considering everything…Which date was it?"

"January 10th. Five months before we got married…Anyway Daniel didn't understand why I was so upset and it destroyed the perfect mood he obviously was in. I didn't notice his happy mood when he walked into our room. He asked me what was wrong and I said everything and I don't want to talk about because I don't want to argue. I told him I was going for a walk but he wanted me stay at home and tell him what was wrong." Diana continued.

"Sometimes Tony does that too and afterwards I'm always glad he does. I wish I could tell that to him just one more time." Kate said sadly.

"They know how much we love them. I hope that knowledge will help them move on." Diana said before coughing a few times.

"You don't have to finish if you feel very sick." Kate said to her hating to see how hard it was for her to tell her story.

"I'll talk until I have no air in my lungs…He sat there next to me but I had a hard time trying to come up with the right words explaining how hard it is to work a lot less. Somehow I thought the day I was really committed in a relationship things would work smoothly almost automatically but I was so far from the truth. That moment I knew a great relationship is hard work but when the right man sits next to you when you're hurting then you know it is worth it. Before I could say anything he left the room and I felt so bad for failing. I didn't stop him. I lied down on our bed and looked at the ceiling. Daniel came back after a while and urged me to tell him again what was wrong. That I did. Afterwards he handed me a little jewellery box. It had a necklace in it. I wondered what I had done to deserve it and he said I let my guard down and let him in which had been the best thing in his life. Then we walked out to the kitchen and I saw it filled with lit candles and a bouquet of roses. When I looked at them amazed he bent down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I came late, was upset and still he managed to propose to me in the best way…He had prepared a wonderful speech which he gave me framed as my wedding present…If we do get out of here you have to visit us so I can show it to you…When he proposed I was so happy because he did it in a way he knew I would love…The necklace was my engagement ring until we had picked out one together and I was so surprised when he said that. He knew I wanted us to pick one out together which I hadn't told him. Later I found out he had asked my sisters and friends everything about how I wanted my proposal to be. He had planned a few things but when I came home late he had to change his plans. A late horse carriage ride in Central Park was the only thing we could do that night but a few days later he surprised me with an engagement party. Most of them who came had no idea it was an engagement party. They thought it was an ordinary party. So we both got what we wanted. He got his big celebration and I got my modest proposal...Things went quite quickly after that and here I am today…" Diana finished.

"Great story…So…This is my story…" Kate said thinking about where she would start.

"Come closer…We'll get warmer that way." Diana suggested and they both moved closer to each other.

………………..In the car…………

"That was a great proposal…I actually can't wait to hear how you proposed to Caitlin." Daniel said to him.

"Neither can I…It will be nice to hear her talk about." Tony answered. Everyone in the car had become a bit emotional but mostly Tony and Danny.

McGee kept driving but tried to pay attention to what the women said too.

………………..

"He had given me or rather us as a Christmas present a two day stay at a hotel not far from where we live. The very next day we had to be there. When I entered the room it was filled with roses, champagne and balloons. I thought we had come to the wrong room but then Tony said I should read what was on the balloons. I read them and then I looked at Tony. They said will you marry me and Tony then said the same thing. He gave me a ring and I was so shocked because everything felt so right and surreal at the same time. Tony looked at me and I suddenly remembered I hadn't said a word. I said yes and then he hugged me and carried me to the bed. I thought the beautiful hotel room was enough but he had bigger plans and that's why I got shocked. Six months later we got married…I'm sorry if it was short but I'm not as skilled storyteller as you are." Kate explained to her.

"I loved it. Thanks Caitlin for everything. I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I love you as much as I love my other friends. I wanted to say that before I become unconscious." Diana told her.

"I love you too…Are you feeling that much shortness of breath?" Kate asked.

"I am…At least that means you'll have more air in case they are looking for us."

"They are…Don't believe them…NCIS isn't easily fooled as they said. They went first to the wrong building but that doesn't mean they won't find the right one." Kate said now feeling she also had extremely difficult to breathe. They both lay down on the floor. Diana took her hand.

"They looked sincere when they said they would reveal the right address when we died…" Diana said before they both closed their eyes.

…………………………..In the car………………..

"How far away are we? They can't die!" Tony yelled.

"I don't know. I'm trying to follow the monitor. We'll get there in time." McGee said to him.

"We know it is live now…They said so…Kate and Diana said so…Just to remember to run and search for every locked room. Everyone has to have a gun so we can shoot every lock." Gibbs told them. He hoped everyone remembered these easy instructions and hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

"Why don't you call the paramedics?" McGee suggested.

"We need back up too so hopefully the Boston police are already there making sure it is safe for everyone to search the building." Gibbs said while dialling on his phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

………….Outside the warehouse………….

Gibbs was talking to the police while the others gathered their thoughts. When Gibbs was heading back to them his cell phone rang. Daniel's cell phone rang too. Almost at the same time both ended their calls.

"I have some bad news…The warehouse is empty. No sign of them or anyone else. There are no underground levels or other rooms except the office. The deeds which were found were false. The charity doesn't own the warehouse someone else owns it." Gibbs told them.

"I know who owns it and the rest of the property around here. Alexanderson Park Housing…Di owns it and they knew it…Di's company owns the land and the buildings. They plan to tear them down and build houses and other things. She's been waiting to get all the permits so most of the buildings here have been empty. Darren Tate her CEO is going to send more information about them so we can find them more quickly." Daniel explained to everyone.

"Danny…I'm glad you found that out but how long will that take?" Tony wondered.

"I'm afraid it'll take too much time so we better just start searching until we know more." Daniel suggested.

"If we follow their MO they want us to be very close but still far away. We should only look in the surrounding buildings. Call your CEO and tell him to narrow down the search to the plans for those buildings only. Our best bet is the building right across." Tony told them.

"Officer. Turn on your sirens so we can see if they hear us." Gibbs yelled to one of the police officers. McGee went to the car to see if he could if Kate and Diana were still alive and if they reacted to the sirens.

Gibbs and Tony hurried to the building while Daniel made his call and McGee watched the computer.

"They are still breathing and Kate moved slightly when the sirens started so I think she hears them. We're close." McGee said running to them. Everyone was now in the building searching for them.

…………………….

Everyone headed in their own direction and it wasn't long before Tony found a big door. He was so sure they were in there. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. It was locked and he wondered why it would be locked if nothing was in there. He shot at the lock and he managed to push the door open. He looked around the room but no one was there. Severely disappointed he moved on in his search for them. Tony thought he would search every building until they were found. His path crossed with Gibbs' path and they exchanged looks.

"Nothing yet…McGee is further down the corridor, the police are on the level above us and under us and Daniel…Well I don't know where he is exactly…" Gibbs told him.

"Just keep on then…" Tony said before he rushed by to another room.

Daniel checked every room he passed and all the doors had been opened so he had been very unsuccessful in his search. Suddenly he came across the first door he had found which was locked. Instinctively he did as Gibbs had told him. He shot the lock and opened the door. He saw them lying there on the floor. He yelled as loud as he could in hope that someone would hear him and come and give him and them some help. While he did that he checked their status. He couldn't feel a pulse on Diana but there was a small pulse on Kate…

Daniel looked at wife.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He said with deep grief over his wife being dead.

He then immediately started CPR so Kate would get as much air as possible. As much as it hurt he felt Kate had the biggest chance to stay alive and he was obliged to save her life. Everything went so quickly and he hadn't any recognition of carrying out Kate from the room so she would be in a room which had the ordinary amount of oxygen.

McGee arrived first to the scene, then Gibbs together with Tony and last the police with the paramedics.

Quickly Daniel went into the room and kissed his wife on the lips. She was very cold and lifeless. He touched her belly and wished he had found them earlier. He had to step away when the paramedics came.

The paramedics started to work on both Kate and Diana. When Diana was carried out of the room Daniel knew she was dead when he looked at the paramedics' faces. He couldn't help but to compare how Kate looked like to how Diana looked like. Kate wasn't pale, her breathing sounded normal and he saw how relieved everyone looked like when they saw how she was. He noticed how everyone looked more together. As much as he wanted to stay there with his wife the urge of getting out of there and throw up was bigger. He didn't want to see them pronounce her dead. Daniel couldn't take that. With all the commotion no one noticed when he left them.

Kate was coming to but the paramedics hadn't seen any improvement with Diana but they didn't want to give up yet.

"Danny…"Tony said but no one answered. He looked around but he wasn't there.

"Where is he? Where is Daniel?" Tony asked really worried.

"What?" Gibbs said not really knowing what was going on. He was too caught of in the rescue effort.

"Daniel is gone…"McGee replied seeing he wasn't there.

"How are things going here?" Gibbs asked the paramedics who worked with Diana.

"She isn't breathing on her own but we're pumping in oxygen and we hope that she isn't suffering from brain damage so her breathing will start again by its own. She needs to be hooked up in a respirator and then we'll see." One of them answered after they had put her on the stretcher. A minute later both were rushed to hospital and Tony was in the ambulance with Kate but Daniel wasn't with his wife. They hadn't found him in time. McGee and Gibbs started to search for him. It was Gibbs who found him.

"Daniel…She isn't dead. They are still working on her…The ambulances just left." Gibbs told him.

"I just…Couldn't be there when they pronounced her dead…Just knowing that both your wife and child are dead…It's just too much…" Daniel said to him. He just stood there staring at nothing.

"I'll drive you to the hospital…I'm sure everything will be fine." Gibbs assured him.

……………………………At the hospital……………………

"Is Mr Alexanderson here?" one of the doctors asked.

Gibbs sat next to him. McGee was buying coffee and Tony was with Kate.

"I'm here. You can see her now. You should see her. You can't just sit here." The doctor pleaded. He had come a few times telling him how she was and that he could visit her but Daniel just couldn't leave his seat. Everyone had tried to convince him to see her before it was too late but he didn't budge. They figured he felt really guilty over choosing to save Kate's life than his own wife but he thought she was already dead and Kate had the best chance to live. Tony, Kate and the rest had thanked him a lot and told him he shouldn't blame himself of the outcome. It was the kidnappers' fault not him.

Still Daniel was afraid that as soon as he would see her they would ask him if he wanted to shut down life support now or when things went really bad. Taking another decision which could end her life…He felt something was eating him up inside and he rather die now.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"Unchanged. The baby is alright. We are still hopeful that she will wake up soon but we can't give you any guaranties."

"Hi…Kate is asking for Diana…Should I tell her?" Tony said just as came out to the waiting room.

"Don't tell her! She doesn't need the added stress!" Daniel urged him. Tony had wanted to tell Kate how Diana was as soon as she woke up but Daniel forbade him.

"Doctor, tell him that she can handle the truth. The stress of not knowing is high already. So telling her the truth will reduce it." Tony asked the doctor.

"I know what my wife wants and you can't tell Kate." Daniel said and then he left the waiting room. Just to get away from them he decided to go see his wife.

When he was going to Diana's room he passed Kate's. She wasn't there and he wondered why. Then he slowly went to his wife's room. In there he saw Kate.

"I told the doctor that I'm her sister and has the right to know…She will wake up. She's a fighter. Just like your baby…I'm glad you changed your mind and came here. She really needs you right now."

"I'll come back later. One at a time is the rule." Daniel said excusing himself.

"There are three women in this room who wants you to stay so stay." Kate said to him.

Daniel didn't understand what she said because there were only him, Kate and Diana there…Then he understood.

"How do you know? We didn't want to know!" Daniel asked him. Kate was glad that she got him to stay.

"I got my ways…It's up to you decide whether you should tell her or not…Stay here and talk to her. All she ever wanted was to see you again and you can't deny her that."

"Did the doctor tell you?" Daniel asked while he sat down in the chair next to his wife.

"No. My gut feeling tells me it's a girl. I could be wrong but I don't think I am. Only a girl like yours would fight as much as its mother has." Kate continued.

"Do you know what you're having?" Daniel asked her.

"No but Diana said she had a strong feeling it was a girl…Wake me up when she wakes up. I'll be here for a few days for observation so don't hesitate to visit me. I want to be fully updated." Kate said before she tried to wheel her wheelchair.

"Let me help you." Daniel said getting up and pushing her into her room.

"You didn't have to do that." Kate said as he helped her into her bed.

"I insist. I'll tell Tony that he can come back. Then I'll be by her side during the whole night." Daniel told her. He just hoped that even if Diana was brain dead they could save the child but most of all he wanted Diana to wake up. Then he could tell her how everyone who was involved in the crime got caught in different places in the country.

………………………………….10 years later…………………….

There were new houses and buildings everywhere and a lot of people standing on a stage and even more in front of it. They seemed to be celebrating something. You could see a man standing next to his almost ten year old daughter. Next to him were several important people in his life standing. Kate and Tony with their four children. Their eldest Amanda Diana Caitlin Dinozzo 9 years old, their eldest son Alexander 7, their third child Emma 4 and their fourth Christian 2.

"It looks so great. I can't believe it." Kate said to Daniel.

"I know…So have you walked around here? The Dinozzo Avenue is a great place to start." Daniel suggested.

"We have…We took an evening stroll here yesterday. Gibbs road, McGee street, the park is named Alexanderson Park and Alexanderson Park Avenue…Some great names there…" Tony replied.

"Caitlin…What do you think?" Kate asked Daniel's and Diana's daughter.

"I love it. " Caitlin answered. She looked really amazed.

"We've been here a few days and she wants to move here but New York is our home." Daniel told them.

"So boss…Do you like Gibbs road?" McGee asked him.

"It's a great place but I don't want to live on my own street." Gibbs answered. He felt honoured over having a street named after him. Something he never thought would happen.

"I'm proud of my street too." McGee then said.

"Katie…Where are your siblings? They should be here now." Daniel asked worried. His wife and the rest of the kids weren't there. He didn't want to start without them but they had a schedule to follow.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'll check." Kate said to him. Daniel went up to the microphone to start his speech. He turned around to check if they had come but there was no sign of them. He waited and then Kate, his wife and the kids emerged. Now it was the time to start. Daniel looked at Diana and their four children. Caitlin looked so happy and he was so glad he could share this with his family. He couldn't imagine this day without them. What if Diana hadn't woken up that night? Caitlin might not be here, Anthony who is 7 wouldn't be there and everyone calls him AJ because he is named Anthony Jethro, James 5 years old, and Christina who is 2. Daniel was so proud. Not only were they there but Diana's and Daniel's relatives too. Everyone who should be there were there.

"I'm proud to present to you this new neighbourhood. It wouldn't be here if my wife hadn't this wish, the support of our friends and family. Everyone who believed in this idea and everyone who helped us achieve our dream. I'm proud to be here today." Daniel spoke to everyone. Everyone started to clap their hands and then the ceremony moved on.

THE END

…………………………………………………………………………….

The ending wasn't the best and I know I suck when it comes to writing endings but I hoped everyone enjoyed the story.


End file.
